


Baudelaires: An Anthology

by Anonymous



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of 13 Violet/Klaus fics written between 2005 and 2007, archived from the old LiveJournal community Baudelaires.





	1. INTRODUCTION

As of right now, there are 20 Violet/Klaus fics on AO3. Not even 2 pages worth of fics.

I was stunned by this. How could there be so few?

Then I started seeing people reccing V/K fics on tumblr. There actually are a decent number of fics out there. Because _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ was published between 1999 and 2006, these fics are largely located on LiveJournal.

So I went to the LiveJournal [Baudelaires](https://baudelaires.livejournal.com/), took all the fics that were still avalible (a lot of them have been purged by now) and brought them over here for everyone to enjoy.


	2. Clockwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [_Clockwork_](https://baudelaires.livejournal.com/26265.html) by **Rogue (Dimples Nursery)**  
>  December 1st, 2007  
> Rating: PG-13

Every morning like clock work, Violet Baudelaire rose from bed, splashed water on her face, and begin to do her hair. She would have part her hair directly down the middle. Then she would make sure her bangs were situated around her forehead and not in danger of getting caught in her braids. Violet would then braid most of the right part into a braid and tie it off with a small ribbon. She would do the same with the rest of the right and a small bit of the left and tie it off as well. She would then go to the left part near the back and pull it into a braid and tie it. She would go to the left side, next, and pull a small bit into a french braid just over her ear. She left the rest hang loose on the left.

Next she would dress, make sure her long black 'inventor' ribbon was attached to her dress with her special ribbon loop. She would wake Klaus and make sure he was on the way to being dressed. She would then enter Sunny's room to wake-up her. Violet would pull Sunny's dress on and comb her hair into a small ponytail at the top of her head before letting her run off to bite whatever she desired.

Violet would check on Klaus in the library that Violet had designed and build for him so it was similar to the one that had once resided in the Baudelaire Mansion but was more modern and convenient. Klaus would be sitting in his chair by the window with several stacks around him.

Violet would move on to the kitchen and set off her invention that would begin breakfast. She would work on her latest invention while her breakfast invention whirled away. Once breakfast was finished, Violet would use the intercom system she had invented so that she, Klaus, and Sunny could speak to one or both of the others without having to walk all over the house or shout, to call Klaus and Sunny to breakfast.

Sunny would set the table and Klaus would put the dishes on the table. The three would sit down and Violet would serve the meal. Even though they weren't really religious and weren't really sure about God and such, Violet always insisted that Klaus say the blessing before every meal. The three would eat and talk about their plans for the day.

Afterwards, Klaus would clear the table, Sunny would wash the dishes, and Violet would dry them and put them away. Klaus would then grab his briefcase and wait by the door. Violet would help Sunny into her coat and send Sunny to grab her bag. Violet would slip Klaus's coat on him and wrap his scarf around his neck making sure he was bundled. Klaus would pull her into his arms and kiss her, saying his goodbye before Sunny returned. Sunny would come running down the hall and into Klaus's arms. They would hug and Sunny would kiss his cheek and Klaus would kiss her forehead. Sunny would yell her goodbye in her version of the English language before hurrying out the door. Normally Sunny would speak English but certain times like goodnights, goodbyes, hellos, and I love yous were spoken as if she was still two and not five.

Violet would grab her own coat and bag, follow Sunny outside, and kiss Klaus at the gate. Klaus would go left to the library he worked at and Sunny and Violet would go right to Sunny's school and the department Violet worked in. Violet would kiss Sunny's forehead at the school yard and send her in.

Violet worked from 9–3 as a casework for the Orphans department of London's government. Violet had taken some law courses as soon as she was 18 and went to work for this department to make certain that nothing would happen to another child like that had happened to her and her siblings.

At three, she packed up and made her way to Sunny's school. Sunny would have just been released and meet Violet had the end of the school yard. Violet would take her bag and fix her coat and the two would walk to the Girl Scouts Meeting that Sunny had taken up. Violet had gotten rave comments from the Scout Leader even though she thought the biting was little strange. Sunny was the best scout and had many badges to her credit. Violet would enter the Leader's house. The Leader, Rachel, a 'friend' of Klaus and Violet would say a few polite words before taking Sunny into the house with the other girls. Violet would kiss Sunny's forehead and tell her she'll see her at four.

Violet would head home to start the house-cleaning invention and go back to work on her inventions. By five to four, she usually had completed one and set it in the invention basket that Violet invented should Klaus not be around at the completion of an invention. She would grab her coat, lock up, and head to pick Sunny up. They would drop off Sunny's bag at the house and walk to the park farther down the street. At ten after five, Klaus would walk into the park, kiss Violet in greeting, and sit down on the bench to watch Sunny play.

Around five-thirty, they would head home. Violet would start supper, which she always prepared by hand. Klaus would check the invention basket, if there was an invention he would try it out and thank Violet. Sunny would do her homework at the kitchen desk, absently biting on something.

The grandfather clock would chime six and Sunny would put down her work, Klaus would come to the kitchen, and Violet would set the food out. They would sit down, Klaus would say the blessing, and they would eat and chat about their day and their plans for the evening. At the meal's end, Klaus would clear the table and wash/dry the dishes, and put them away.

Sunny would go back to her homework and Klaus and Violet would go back to their interests. At seven-thirty, Klaus, Violet, and Sunny would gather in the living room and play a game of scrabble. At eight Violet would take Sunny upstairs to be bathed. At eight-thirty, Sunny was in bed and Klaus would read her a story while Violet cleaned up downstairs. Sunny would be kissed goodnight and tucked in by both 'parents' before her light turned out and her door closed.

Violet and Klaus would take a shower and pull on night clothing. They would lay in bed reading, well Klaus would be reading and Violet would be watching him before one last round of love-making. They would say goodnight and Klaus would turn out his light. Violet would get up and undo her braids before climbing back into bed, turning out the light, and spooning around Klaus's body. Every night like clockwork.


	3. My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [_My Everything_](https://baudelaires.livejournal.com/26082.html) by **Rogue (Dimples Nursery)**  
>  November 17th, 2007  
> Rating: G

"You know. You've a wonderful boy there who stayed with you after your child."

"What?" Violet asked the elderly woman next to her. She was waiting for Klaus to come back. He had gone to get the tickets while Violet waited, bouncing Sunny on her lap.

"That nice boy with you. He's the father?" The elderly woman inclined her head towards the small child laughing on Violet's lap.

"You could say that," Violet said, her eyes going back to Sunny.

"You don't know for sure?" The elderly woman probably had heard the stories about loose women. Violet was 18, finally and the three had their fortune and were trying to get the hell out of dodge.

"It's a really long story. He isn't Sunny's biological father but he's the only one she's got." Violet was used to telling half-truths.

"I see. He must be a saint. Taking care of a child that isn't his own, staying with a mother. Makes me smile that someone like that still exists. You love him dearly too, yes?"

"Yes, Klaus is my everything, my whole world. He and Sunny are the reason I get up every morning."

"It's good you found that in this changing world. Hold on to it, dear. Oh, there he comes. Good luck to the three of you."

"Thanks, ma'am." The woman stood and boarded a train.

"Who was that?" Klaus asked, sitting next to her.

"Someone who thinks you're wonderful," Violet said, looking at her everything.

"Someone who thought we're Sunny's parents?"

"Yeah, fifth today. We both have brown hair, Sunny's blonde. We really look more alike then she does to either of us, so why is that?"

"I don't know. Come on there's our ride." Klaus lifted their baggage and Sunny's diaper bag. Violet stood and shuffled Sunny onto her hip.

"Spplwo." This might have meant, ‘Strange people in the world today, brother, sister.’


	4. Minus Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [_Minus Panties_](https://baudelaires.livejournal.com/25718.html) by **Rogue (Dimples Nursery)**  
>  November 17th, 2007  
> Rating: NC-17

I hadn't worn panties since the day Klaus and I made love for the first time. We rarely had time ever so it was quicker to abandon them to make easier access for my brother's cock. I knew he didn't wear underwear either after the numerous times he bent me over something, lifted my dress, and undid his lacings. That was all it took. So much easier and fulfilling. We had more time that way since we had less time.

We've done it so many places, I've lost count how many but I can remember each time vividly. Once while Sunny was fetching a pot that she had left outside in her early playing, Klaus had bent me over Olaf's stove and shoved me to climax. Another time Uncle Monty and Sunny had gone off into the woods out back so Klaus bent me over one of the snake statues in the front yard and drilled me to climax. Every time had an element of fastness and the thrill of nearly being caught.

We have been nearly caught a couple of times. Once, we didn't hear Sunny until she was about to open the door. I barely had time to straighten myself and Klaus could only stuff himself back into his pants. He stayed behind the desk I had just been bent over so Sunny wouldn't see. Another time Klaus had me up against a bookshelf in Aunt Josephine's large library with the rather wide window but at the time I was thinking about something else wide, when we heard Aunt Josephine's voice. Klaus dived behind a sofa and straightened himself. I discreetly tossed him a book when Aunt Josephine's back was turned and he came up with said book not seconds later. There was one great time in that mill when he took me behind the dorms.

Sunny did catch us once when she was younger. Klaus had me on the bed in my well our old room when our parents were still alive. I was half on my back half on my side and Klaus was half on top of me half to the side. We were lip-locked and about to undo his pants when Sunny barged into my room. We convinced her Klaus was giving me mouth-to-mouth and it was nothing to mention to Mum and Dad. Yeah I felt rather guilty for a long time after that but it didn't stop us.

I was addicted to being bent over, or shoved up against, or pushed down on and having my brother's cock fill me. It's a sin I know but I was never one for religion. It was always about discovery to both Klaus and I. He with books, me with inventions. Sunny, too, through biting things. Now that we know our parents a bit better, we see they were discovered too. I don't think they really would have minded all that much, but I guess I'll never know.

I'm 17 now and Klaus is 16. He's grown into a delicious young man since the fire. He's taller than me, ‘Finally’ is what he said when he realized it of course we were in bed at the time, after two weeks without having a chance, so it could have meant something else. I'm not exactly short being 5'5 and he's at least 6 feet. He's still thin but since we made a run for it, we eat a bit more then we did before. His hair is longer since we don't have anything to cut it with but it just makes him look more rugged, especially when he's between my legs. He has muscles from our years with horrible guardians and running. His chest is hard and his legs lean but his hands are just as smooth as the day of the fire.

Sunny's adorable and growing fast. She's 6 and a ½ now with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks nothing like either of us but people still assume she's ours. She's getting tall, too but she's still really thin. I don't like it but I do my best.

I've only seen myself a few times, seeing as we have no mirror. But Klaus tells me all the time. He says I'm the perfect height for him. He says my eyes are still brown but more mature than before the fire. He says my hair is longer but I still keep it constantly braided and when inventing tied back. He tells me I'm rail-thin, thinner then Sunny even and she's too small for her frame. He tells me to eat more and gives up some of what he has but when his back is turned I give it to Sunny. She doesn't like me too but I make her eat it anyway. In private, Klaus tells me that my breasts are just slightly larger than his hand and he likes that. He says my legs are lean and long enough to in-circle his waist which makes him really ‘happy’ which in this sense of the word means horny. He says other things about my private places, that make me blush, which he says he likes to see on my cheeks because it means I'm still innocent.

We're on the run, as I mentioned. Now we have more food to eat but Klaus and I have changed. We steal to keep Sunny safe. We take food, water, sleeping items, clothes, anything we have to have for Sunny. Klaus did something for me I'll never forget. He killed a man who tried to rape me. I know he did it for me but at what cost to him. We're no longer innocent but if it means Sunny is safe and happy, no price is too high. We talked about it, one night after Sunny had gone to sleep and we had made love. He told me he'd do anything for Sunny and quietly said for me too. We steal clothes, shirts and skirts and pants and dresses. But the only underwear that gets stolen is panties for Sunny. Klaus and I don't need them, haven't for a long time.

And even though we have little, when Sunny and Klaus are warm and safe, I couldn't be happier.


	5. Just Another Day in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [_Just Another Day in Paradise_](https://baudelaires.livejournal.com/25485.html) by **Rogue (Dimples Nursery)**  
>  November 12th, 2007  
> Rating: R

Violet finished with Count Olaf's supper dishes. She collapsed at the table where Sunny had her teeth latched onto the wood. Klaus looked up at his sister from the floor where he scrubbed.

"You almost done, Klaus?" Violet asked, wanting to go upstairs but waiting for her brother.

"Yeah, ten minutes, why don't you go ahead and wash Sunny up at the sink," Klaus replied going back to his work.

"Let go, Sunny." Sunny unclamped her teeth and waddled into Violet's open arms. Violet pushed her onto a hip and turned on the sink and pulled the stopper. She let it fill up halfway and set Sunny on the counter. Violet pulled off Sunny's shoes and socks, pulled her dress gently over her head and set them on the counter. She pulled off her underpants and undershirt and set her in the sink. Klaus looked up at his older sister washing his younger sister and smiled. Sunny watched him.

"Kupia?" Which Klaus and Violet took to mean ‘What are smiling at, Klaus?’

"Nothing, Sunny." Sunny just picked up her spoon and wrapped her mouth around it. Violet washed Sunny's hair with the horrible smelling soap. Letting her soak for a few minutes, Violet kneeled next to Klaus and helped him scrub. "Violet, you don't have to."

"I want to, Klaus. It keeps me busy." They finished up side by side. Klaus took the bucket outside and tossed the content. Violet took Sunny out of the sink and dried and dressed her in her underclothes and socks and set her on the ground before washing Sunny's clothes and the rags. She hung the rags on the drying rack by the fire. Klaus returned, set the bucket back in its place, and lifted Sunny into his arms. Violet grabbed Sunny's clothes and led the way to their room upstairs. Violet hung Sunny's things over the rack by the fireplace in their room before taking Sunny from Klaus. "Time for bed, Sunny. Say goodnight to Klaus."

"Noot." This probably meant ‘Goodnight, Brother.’

"Night, Sunny. Sleep well." Violet kissed Sunny's forehead and laid her in her tub-crib, pulled the rags that were Sunny's blankets over the small child, and pulled closed the curtain. She exited the side room, removed her hair ribbons and went back into the bathroom. She went over to the sink and cleaned herself off.

"Klaus?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here? I need help with my hair." A shirtless Klaus entered the bathroom. He massaged Violet's head and rinsed it under the flow of water. She pulled up and dried her hair while Klaus took his turn at cleaning. "Thanks. Are you going to wash your hair tonight or wait?"

"I'll wait. Sunny and you both washed. That is probably our water quota for the day."

"Well your hair looks fine. You can wash tomorrow night."

"Come on, let's go to bed." Violet exited the small room and Klaus shut the door with a whispered, "If you need us, Sunny, just call out. We'll hear. Night."

To which Sunny replied, "Klueat." Which Klaus blushed at because he took it to mean ‘Don't make too much noise tonight.’

Violet removed her long dress and laid it on the table with Klaus's shirt. She pulled off her petticoats and undershirt that support her breasts. Klaus finished undressing, yanking off his pants to join their other clothes.

"Klaus, be careful. That's the only pants you fit into now."

"Sorry." She pulled him towards the bed.

"Brush my hair?" He grinned and nodded eagerly. Violet sat on their bed and Klaus sat behind her, going straight to work on her brown locks. He made quick work of the nightly ritual that they had performed since they were little, since long before Sunny's existence. Klaus wrapped his arms around her lean-then-was-good-for-her frame. She reached up behind his head, her fingers going into his hair. He rested his head on her shoulder, face buried in her neck. She had her head turned, staring at him. They sat like that for a long while before Klaus started to press his lips into the smooth skin of her neck, the skin that looked so much like his own. She smiled before adjusting herself so that she was facing him, back to the wall and the head of their bed. Violet looked into brown orbs that mirrored her own. Klaus wrapped his arms around her again and reclined her backwards onto the bed, covering her small frame with his only slightly larger one. Violet smiled as he pushed her knickers down her thighs and over her shins and off before dropping them on the floor next to the bed. He pulled off his own boxers and dropped them on the other side of the bed. Klaus reached into the bedside table and pulled out the leather sheath, Violet told him that she was working on a plastic version for more comfort, that kept Violet and Klaus's life from becoming more complicated. He slid it on before opening Violet to his fingers. He rubbed her where he knew would make her wet for him. Violet gasped reaching a nervous hand down between them, nervous, desperate to please him and give him the pleasure he always gives her, nervous despite having done this a thousand times at least. Klaus closed his eyes, letting a hiss pass through his clenched teeth. He pushed her hand away before he exploded.

"Did I hurt you?" Violet asked her fears rising to the surface.

"Won't be able to hold out much longer if you keep doing that." Klaus said through his still clenched teeth. "Are you ready?" Despite knowing her body well enough to know when she was wet enough to take him and knowing her mind well enough for when she was ready for him, his doubts always made him ask.

Violet smiled at his concern for her. Klaus took this to mean ‘yes.’ He leaned further into her. Violet wrapped her legs around his taut waist, earned from the year and a half they'd been working for Olaf. Klaus adjusted himself, looked at Violet's eyes and pushed into her. They both sighed with pleasure. Klaus stayed there for a moment, letting Violet adjusted to him, letting himself revel in her warmth. He pulled out a bit and thrust back in gently. He repeated this motion until Violet lifted her hips.

"Oh Klaus, harder, please." Klaus pulled out thrust back in harder each time. They stared at each other, whispering soft words of love and trust and sex to each other as they used the oldest form of communication to love. Both cried out each other's name.

Afterwards, Klaus and Violet lay entwined for quite some time before Klaus stood up, laid the blankets over Violet's sleeping form, and entered the bathroom, quiet so he wouldn't wake his baby sister. He removed the condom and cleaned it before cleaning himself so he wouldn't accidentally cause harm to Violet. He entered his and Violet's room. He laid the condom in the drawer to dry and curled into bed around Violet. Klaus watched his sister and his love for a few moments before drifting off to dream of her.

* * *

Violet jolted awake at the crying sound. She removed herself from Klaus's warm figure and entered Sunny's room. She pulled back the curtain and picked up the crying baby. Violet shut the curtain and entered the small bedroom, again.

"Klaus?" Klaus awoke at his sister's call.

"Why are you out of bed, Violet?"

"It's Sunny. She's crying. Can you scoot over? I'm going to let her sleep here tonight." Klaus moved over and turned on his side. Violet laid Sunny next to Klaus, where Sunny promptly curled into her only father figure. Violet then climbed in carefully next to the two. Klaus wrapped his arms around the only members of his family. Sunny had quieted as soon as she could feel both persons. Violet and Klaus just watched each other, eyes full of love only for the other and their baby. Neither thought twice anymore about calling Sunny, theirs. They had raised for more than half her life. She was more theirs then she had been their parents. Violet drifted to sleep, happy, content, and sated. Klaus watched for a little longer. Finally, he too drifted off, knowing that for now, his love and their child were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write the sex scene between Violet and Klaus innocent and hopefully the whole story similar to the books. I haven’t read past book 3, although I own the first 6. I lost interest until the movie came out and am about halfway through book 4, but I do know some of what happened in the other books, as I’ve read the fanfiction and had friends who loved the books. It’s AU kind of set during book 1 but an AU version where they are a bit older and have been with Olaf longer. Violet is 17 and Klaus is 16, I upped his age four years and her three years. Sunny is somewhere between 1 and 2, I’m still debating on which.
> 
> Yes leather and turtle shell condoms existed in 19th Century, according to Wikipedia ‘the Series of Unfortunate Events’ is set in an alternate ‘timeless’ vision of Earth that is a cross between the 19th Century and 1930’s so since the 19th Century is the earliest date I did some research on birth control during that time (looking specially for condoms) and found that they did exist.


	6. Blissfully Unaware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [_Blissfully Unaware_](https://baudelaires.livejournal.com/25134.html) by **Rogue (Dimples Nursery)**  
>  November 12th, 2007

It was wrong. It was sinful. It was everything Violet and Klaus needed to survive. In the horrible world that had turned away from Violet, Klaus, and Sunny, they needed something, constant, solid in their life. Turns out that constant solid something was each other. Sunny was just a baby, blissfully unaware of the horrors their lifestyle held for them. But Klaus and Violet were older than old enough to understand and feel the weight their burden bestowed upon them. This one small, seemingly meaningless event that had occurred regularly since the dawn of time, the one thing that should have added more to their large sack of Unfortunate Events, was the one thing that took it all away. Finding love, understanding, empathy, and trust, by clinging to the only solid the only comfort that life would allow them. And through it all, despite the cries and the moans and the thumping, their sister slept on, blissfully unaware of the sin her brother and sister were committing. And for the first time since these horrible Unfortunate Events started, Violet and Klaus felt blissfully unaware.


	7. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [_Tomorrow_](https://baudelaires.livejournal.com/24437.html) by **onefreshsock**  
>  December 16, 2005  
> Fandom: A Series of Unfortunate Events (movieverse)  
> Word Count: 1943  
> 

Tomorrows are like promises; you really don't expect them to work out. They're like empty, deflated plastic bags that are hazardous and useless and not much to look at until you fill them with something you need.

Tomorrow morning, there will be agony. Tomorrow evening, there will be a pleasant surprise that will slip through their tiny, white fingers and become tomorrow morning's agony again. They've learned to live with it, with the plastic bag that's full of slimy holes that look eerily too similar to glaring eyes.

They've learned to make sure tomorrow and hope have nothing to do with each other.

Klaus wonders why he is not happier that tomorrow is Violet's eighteenth birthday, that they are all alive to reach it, that tomorrow they will be safe and pull that plastic bag around themselves to stave off Count Olaf's reaching fingers.

"The first thing I'm going to do when we get that inheritance is lock it away with a banker who doesn't know a thing about us," Violet told him, as a four-and-a-half-year-old Sunny nods off between them, "And then I'm going to buy a house. We  _are_  going to have a home again, Klaus."

Klaus looked up at her through shaggy brown bangs, and wondered if she still doesn't get it.

He doesn't need a roof over his head or a place to call his own—Count Olaf saw to that. Roofs are things that will burn when looked at from towers, and places to call his own are words on parchment and advertising lines used by realtors. Homes aren't about roofs and realtors—he told her that once, angrily, as he tore the boards from the window in their room in a tower thousands of miles from here.

But he looks at her jade eyes and knows that she gets it all too well.

* * *

It is the most natural thing in the world, for the Baudelaire orphans to regret. It has become a sort of second nature.

They regret the fire and their squalorous living conditions and Uncle Monty and Aunt Josephine and everything that had happened to themselves and the people around them, and the people who had been investigating fires long before the day came for them to grow up and figure it out.

One thing they do not regret is their decisions. Violet does not regret writing on a snake, even though she wasn't particularly fond of them and Uncle Monty was. Klaus does not regret using the same device that destroyed their lives to destroy the thing that will destroy their lives again. Sunny was a child and did not regret anything she had done unless she was told to do so by the only two people she trusted.

And maybe that's why Violet and Klaus regretted for Sunny. They knew of candles and cake and beautiful golden and ivory things spiraling from marble floors and chestnut drawers, but Sunny did not. She did not remember their parents or their house; her memories were of snakes and cruel cages and hook-handed men and that what she must fear above all other things is a man with a tattoo on his ankle.

Klaus taught her the importance of words, of books and remembering things and always keeping things straight and orderly in her head. Violet taught her to never think something was useless, to know that there was always something and there was always something to build on.

It was hard, because nothing was something that was constantly on hand.

If ever caught on her own and asked where her home was, Sunny would not talk about Mummy and Daddy and gingerbread houses and dollhouses or even the hallowed out shell that nobody had the heart to entirely pave over. She wouldn't even talk about the places where she was tucked in at night, or first learned to ride a bike.

No, home was where Violet and Klaus were, and she knew this and was not afraid to say it.

And Violet and Klaus knew that they hadn't been bad parents after all.

* * *

Klaus's memory has always been impeccable.

So he remembers the day in the marketplace of another abandoned island they didn't even know the name of, when Violet looked at him and Sunny over a stack of bokchoy and went, "I want children."

A thousand things popped out of the shelves in his brain, everything from some half-formed muttering of a faulty biological clock to, "Why? So Count Olaf can kill them too?", but his mouth wasn't fast enough and Klaus just wound up making some kind of noise that sounded a bit like Count Olaf's dinosaur imitation, which isn't very encouraging at all.

They blinked at each other, and finished shopping in complete silence.

Violet, being the eldest, was entitled to know when to let things go. But she was an inventor, and once she had something, she ran away with it.

Quite literally, too.

She had her family, and she ran with them, away from Olaf and Mr. Poe, and white-faced women and bald-headed men, away from snakes and leeches and pasta. Because she didn't place any hope on tomorrow, and it didn't matter where they were, or what they looked like, or what they ate. There was always something, and Klaus's spyglass told them what was behind them. And that was enough.

"Do you think we'll ever get married to someone, or have a house like that?" she whispered, nodding to a spiraling mansion perched out of the wind in a field of bobbing flowers, with groceries on their arms and little Sunny a drowsy warm weight between them.

"No," answered Klaus truthfully.

She stopped, the corners of her lips pulling down as she watched his silhouette. "And why ever not?"

He lifted his chin, defiantly, as he had done to Count Olaf before he was sent reeling into the chinaware cabinet. "Because we can't, Violet. Not while Count Olaf's after our money," and the way he said it made it seem like he didn't even remember why anymore. "Anyone could be working for him. Anyone could  _be_  him."

"You can't think like that!" Violet cried.

"We can't trust anyone, Violet!" An old rage began to rise like boiling water inside his chest, sloshing out the sides until he felt swamped and unpleasantly giddy and there wasn't enough oxygen getting to his head. "Our parents made sure of that, when they started investigating those fires. They made sure we'd live this life, with nobody to trust but each other, with no  _future_. And even if we did, would we want to live that life? Aristocratic and secretive and suspicious?"

"Klaus!"

Violet was an inventor and a big sister, and she knew how to stay one step, two steps, four hundred steps ahead, and that was all that was going to see them to her eighteenth birthday. Klaus was a scholar and knew he would remember that, remember it well, shelve it away in his mind, though he didn't know what he would remember more; the scandal and anger in her brilliant green eyes or the way she said his name.

He will never forget that the Baudelaires smelled like seasalt.

* * *

He was waiting for them.

His disguise today was a decrepit old man in a wheelchair, waiting with them at the trolley stop, with a bandana tied around his forehead to hide his bushy eyebrows and a cast on the leg with the eye tattoo. It was feeble at best, and entirely useless, because surely he knew by now that recognizing him had, like regret, become a second nature?

Apparently he did, because he said, "Hello, hello, hello," and the caress of his voice was the same it had always been.

"Olaf," Violet said coolly, and instinctively half-turned her body so that Sunny was caged between her legs and Klaus's.

He smiled. "I do believe congratulations are in order." He twirled an arm, voice rising dramatically. "My darling, sweet Violet, do accept my most heartfelt wishes for you on your birthday. I sincerely hope that your blossoming adulthood—"

"You're too late," she interrupted.

He paused, and his voice slipped back to its usual oily sneer, "What?"

"You're too late," Violet repeated. "I've already seen Mr. Poe. The fortune you've been so desperate to get your slimy little fingers on is now entirely mine. And you will never touch it again."

She wavered slightly, and Klaus's fingers pressed against her waist. Not her shoulder, her waist, and then he was speaking, in his deeper, different voice that was more Mr. Baudelaire than a sixteen-year-old boy.

"You've burned out, Olaf," he said, and as the words left him and formed, like boils, on Olaf's face, he knew they were true. "You haven't ratted us out in an entire year. You've run out of ideas. You're only here now because we came right back to this place of our own accord, and it didn't require any sort of cleverness from you whatsoever. It doesn't matter now, Olaf. Because Violet's eighteen, and we're free from you. You can't touch us now. Us or our money."

"You lose!" shrieked Sunny, tossing black curls from her round-apple face.

And then the trolley arrived, and when the ticketmaster pointed at Olaf and went, "Is he with you?" Violet laughed a twinkling laugh like rosewater on marble stairs, and replied, "No, we were just saying farewell. In a forever kind of way."

* * *

Klaus sat on a park bench in a town three fairytales over from the one they left Count Olaf in, and Sunny sat beside him with full curls and rosy cheeks.

"What a beautiful little girl you have there."

Klaus looked up, and smiled at the well-meaning old lady who stood there next to the bench with her wispy hair tied back and her plastic grocery bag on one spider-veined arm.

And then he turned his head to look at Sunny, who was swinging her feet with her brand-new boots and her clean, pressed dress, dark curls bouncing and humming happily to herself as if nothing had ever gone wrong in her life, and his heart swelled when she lifted bright jade eyes and said, "Thank you", as politely as you please. Because she doesn't understand that the old lady thinks she is Klaus's daughter, and maybe she wouldn't even care if she did. Sunny was like that; she was different, and oddly open for someone who had learned early that danger lurked around every corner and every face could be that of Count Olaf's. Perhaps she has already decided for herself what is important, and who's a sister and who's a brother and what you should and shouldn't do about it isn't among them.

Klaus certainly doesn't care for little things like that. It's love, and it's the something in the nothing they can always build from.

And then the old lady is gone and Violet is walking towards him, looking for all the world like a thirty-year-old maid, with her fishnet stockings and apron and shaggy braids and ancient eyes, and she holds up a key that flashes the same brilliant greeny-gold Klaus's spyglass does.

He wonders if the children born to them will have her eyes, that beautiful and brilliant green that never did justice to the way her heart burned.

"Are we going home now?" asked Sunny, impatient, teeth bared in what she thought was a friendly manner.

Violet looked at Klaus, Klaus looked at Violet, and they each took her tiny, outstretched hands.

"Yes," they said, simply, together, in a forever kind of way.


	8. The Definitive Argument for Loving your Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [_The Definitive Argument for Loving your Sister_](https://baudelaires.livejournal.com/22256.html) by **springfall_kg**  
>  April 27th, 2006  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Klaus is famous for rationalization. But some things just are, without a necessary reason.

They have been so many places and seen so many people that memories blend together until Klaus isn't sure what is real and what he has just dreamed. He isn't even positive that their parents were ever there at all. He's barely confident in his own name, or where he comes from, or what he knows. Nothing is certain, not for the Baudelaires, and nothing ever has been, really.

He looks briefly into the library; he sees Sunny reading a book. She lifts her eyes and smiles at her brother. She goes back to her reading. Klaus sits stiffly on the chair in the hall, and he rationalizes. This suit is old but he still feels awkward. He isn't sure he knows what it feels like to be comfortable.

Over and over he's justified this. It's old news by now. But rationalizing, researching, understanding—those are things Klaus knows he's good at. Or he thinks he's good at. In effect, it doesn't really matter. He's stuck to his patterns that have never previously failed him. He's made lists (pros and cons, gleaning data, genetic issues, reading endless manuscripts). He's had heated debates with himself. He's poured over every book he's been able to get his hands on, even if they're only vaguely related. In all these books, it always seems to go badly for boys who love their sisters. But what does that matter? There are more books out there. Some must be positive.

Klaus reasons that nothing  _that_  terrible can come from it. Nothing so terrible, in comparison to everything else in their lives.

It's taken him so long to get up the nerve to take her out properly, even though no one knows them here. It's taken them so long to get away from everything that hurt: Count Olaf, the constant memories, everything. They're far away from everything they ever were. They're safe now. Klaus knows it's true; sometimes he has a hard time believing it. He still wonders, sometimes. Yes, Violet is twenty now. Nothing and no one can hurt them now. And in two years, they've been—tentatively, hesitantly, but yes—happy. They've been safe. It's almost too much to believe. Klaus half-expects to wake up in that little tower room one of these days.

It makes sense, he argues with himself in the dim hall. No one else could ever do. No one else could ever comprehend how he and Violet grew up. They only ever had each other. Their parents made them promise to take care of each other. For six years, they took care of each other. And even now, that's all they've got that matters. The family. Each other. The only thing Klaus knows with certainty is that Violet is the only person he could ever share a life with. She's the only one who could ever understand. The Baudelaires stick together. They know. They were there. He and Violet—they know and they don't need to talk about it to rest confident in the love they've got. They belong together. They have to. Or—what?

_Or I don't know what's good in the world_ , Klaus thinks to himself. He knows there's bad in it—he knows that more than his own name.  _So_ , he reasons,  _there must be good too_. And it's Violet. He knows that immediately, without any thinking, without any books. Violet is an ultimate good. Everything about her is good.  _It can't be wrong_ , Klaus thinks.  _It can't be wrong, because we are right_.

No, Klaus Baudelaire isn't quite certain of anything. His memory is hazy, foggy in a past rank with loss. But what Klaus does know, as Violet comes down the stairs with her long hair loose about her shoulders, is that she is beautiful and they'll just have to be all right, after all.


	9. Think Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [_Think Twice_](https://baudelaires.livejournal.com/17920.html) by **thund3r**  
>  August 3rd, 2005  
> Rating: PG-13 [I think]  
> Category: Angst, I believe.  
> Pairing: Violet/Klaus, and slight Violet/Duncan  
> Summary: Klaus is madly and posessively in love with Violet. What happens when he walks into Violet and Duncan kissing?  
> Additional notes: The Baudelaire parents aren't dead. And this fic features insane!Klaus. Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> This was written in a massive boredom fit during a power outage during a quite violent thunderstorm. This is different than anything I've ever written and I found it incredibly difficult to write because I love Klaus dearly. While writing, I listened to "Think Twice" by Eve 6, and the lyrics come from that song as well.

Klaus used to watch Violet since they were kids. The way her hair flew in the wind; the ease with which her fingers moved while developing a new invention; how her eyes sparkled when their parents brought her junk items crucial for her inventions. He knew everything about her, and she wasn't even aware.

_She spreads her love_   
_She burns me up_   
_I can't let go_   
_I can't get out_

By the time Klaus was fourteen, he was madly in love with her. In his heart, he held her close, even though he knew she'd never be his.

* * *

Violet met a boy. His name was Duncan. Duncan Quagmire. Klaus noticed that the sparkle in her eyes was no longer reserved only for her inventions, but for Duncan now as well.

_When all is said and done and dead_   
_Does he love you_   
_The way that I do_

One day Klaus decided to reveal his feelings to Violet.

Walking up to her room, he was replaying the words in his head. He was so caught up that he forgot to knock. He automatically assumed she'd be inventing something.

What he had laid eyes upon made his words get stuck in his throat.

Violet and Duncan were sitting on her bed, embraced, in a lip-lock. They quickly pulled away and Violet gasped.

"Klaus!"

Klaus was in terror. He loved her and she cheated on him. He turned around without a word and trotted down the stairs.

_When I showed up and he was there_   
_I tried my best to grin and bear_   
_And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street_   
_And as we speak I'm going down_

When he walked into his father's room, he seemed to be on autopilot. He climbed the shelf near his father's wardrobe and opened the top drawer with shaky hands. He pulled out the gun, and knew at instant that it was loaded.

His eyes filled up with tears and he stormed up the stairs. He banged the door open with his leg and pointed the gun at Violet. She screamed, and Duncan wielded himself at her, shielding her.

Tears were running down Klaus's face.

"I loved you. I loved you, and you… you were with him. If I can't have you, nobody will."

He was sobbing.

"Duncan, move over."

"No!"

Klaus pulled the trigger.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_   
_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_   
_Think twice before you touch my girl_   
_Come around come around no more_

Violet screamed as Duncan's body fell backwards. She fell to her knees beside him, crying over his body. Klaus approached her and kneeled next to her.

As he put the gun to her head, she looked up. The sparkle in her eyes was no more. What Klaus saw now was darkness, terror, disgust… and hate. All directed towards him.

"Tell me you love me," Klaus whispered.

"Never," Violet said through gritted teeth.

_Wait till the day you finally see_   
_I've been here waiting patiently_   
_Crossing my fingers and my t's_   
_She cried on my shoulder begging please_

Klaus's expression darkened. He pulled the trigger.

Violet's limp body fell over Duncan's.

Klaus smiled and brushed her hair off her face. Leaning forward, he kissed her softly on the lips.

_What is it you really want_   
_I'm tired of asking_   
_You're gone I'm wasted_

He faintly heard his mother screaming behind him and then everything went black.


	10. One Fortunate Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [_One Fortunate Event_](https://baudelaires.livejournal.com/14908.html) by **thund3r**  
>  May 31st, 2005  
> Rating: PG

Now, I feel it is my duty to inform you that incest is not all taboo and bad as everyone makes it seem.

Who can give purer love than a sibling?

Violet and Klaus have been through many times packed with misery and woe, starting with the day at the Briny Beach when they had found out their parents have perished in a fire that destroyed the Baudelaire mansion.

They had spent many years looking for the Snicket file and hoping, ever so slightly, that one of their parents may still be alive. But, I shall remind you, this is a series of unfortunate events and I am weeping uncontrollably, but I must tell you that neither of their parents have survived. Violet and Klaus survived the day their baby sibling Sunny was poisoned to death with Medusoid Mycelium. They watched the horrendous death of the Quagmire triplets and stood over Kit Snicket's grave.

You, as the reader, probably think that you wouldn't have been able to survive all that without a little help from someone.

Violet and Klaus had that help.

It was called spontaneous love. It started from the time spent in the Lucky Smells Lumbermill when they were forced to share a bed way too small for the two of them. They found out the best position to sleep in was Violet neatly settled in Klaus's arms. It was perfectly natural for the two siblings. At the Prufrock Preparatory School, the Orphan's Shack was truly a terrible place to live. Klaus had sometimes caught Violet silently sobbing into her hands at night. He would hug her and plant a light kiss on her lips after which she would feel better. During the time at the Caligari Festival, they had shared the same clothes and in the beginning it was quite uncomfortable to talk to each other without a few incidents of Violet's lips brushing against Klaus or the other way around.

I have been trying my best to track them down. Down the waters of the Stricken Stream, over the cliffs of Mortmain Mountains and the ruins of V.F.D. Headquarters, I could feel the remains of true sibling love still hanging there. After so many years. That is how true their love was.

* * *

Many years later, standing above the Baudelaire parents' and Sunny's grave, Violet and Klaus knew their love kept them up all this time. It helped them survive.

Now they were old and worn out by all the unfortunate events in their life. But if it was one event that never, ever turned unfortunate, it was what they felt for each other.

As Klaus held Violet, she brushed a tear off her face. Klaus fidgeted with the ribbon in her hair, and softly whispered in her ear: "Do you know I love you?"

Violet, her lips old and weak, but her eyes just as bright as the time many years ago when she was climbing up the elevator shaft with Klaus right by her side, whispered back:

"I've always known it."

Klaus hugged her tighter and Violet put a red rose on each of the graves. She looked at Klaus and saw him blinking the tears away from his eyes.

They slowly turned away and walked into the sunset on the Briny Beach. The sunset they thought they will never enjoy again.


	11. Only We Know What It's Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [_Only We Know What It's Like_](https://baudelaires.livejournal.com/10685.html) by **thund3r**  
>  March 15th, 2005  
> Rating: Fluff

Violet and Klaus had a strange bond to them. They were the oldest siblings, and they weren't twins, but somehow, sometimes one knew what the other was thinking.

One night, neither Violet nor Klaus could sleep. They both sat in their beds—one reading, and the other thinking about her new invention. Eventually, Violet got bored of it and decided to go quietly down the hall into Klaus's room.

She passed her parents' room on tiptoes, and lightly knocked on Klaus's door.

"Violet?"

"Yes."

"Come in!"

Violet silently opened the door just a little bit, she knew exactly when it's going to creak. Closing the door behind her, she walked over to his bed and climbed up on it near his feet. She was wearing her father's T-shirt that reached her knees. Klaus was in midnight blue pajamas.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?" Klaus asked.

"No, not really. I don't know why, though. What are you reading?"

" _The Theories of Life and Death_. Quite interesting."

Violet smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all."

She moved over near Klaus and crawled under the bed covers. He moved his arms around her and she put his head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeats… and realized her heart is beating the same as his. The book lay aside, forgotten. He took her hand, and drew a heart on her palm with his finger. She smiled and interlaced fingers with him.

They lay like that for hours, no words said. No words needed.

When the sun lit up the room with golden light, Violet put her head up and met Klaus's eyes. They both smiled.

"I love you, Klaus," Violet whispered.

"I love you too, Violet." He kissed her on the forehead, and she put her head back down. He tightened her hug around her, and they slowly dozed off to sleep.


	12. The Way You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [_The Way You Say_](https://baudelaires.livejournal.com/8204.html) by **trunkofmycar**  
>  February 26th, 2005  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: There is a difference between beginnings and endings.

Neither of them could pinpoint when it started, exactly. It was sometime around their arrival at the Lucky Smells Mill, that they remembered. Something in the air had changed, or maybe it was something inside of them. Maybe it was the way they leaned on one another, and the way that one was always there for the other.

Either way, it began.

"Violet, how do I say it?" Klaus was whispering in her ear one night, stroking her hair. "How do I say it so that it is different than it used to be?"

She kissed him, softly. "Just tell me that you love me and I'll know what you mean."

* * *

Both of them could pinpoint exactly when it ended. It was exactly when Quigley Quagmire had appeared and kissed Violet Baudelaire on a very slippery slope. Maybe it was the way he looked at her, or maybe it was that electricity, exciting and new, when his hand brushed hers.

Either way, it ended.

Violet came to Klaus that night, knelt where he was kneeling, wiping the dirt from his hands. She wiped it from her hands, too.

"How do I say it, Klaus?" she asked. "How do I say it so it is the way that is used to be?"

Klaus' face was pale and impassive.

"Just tell me that you love me. I'll know what you mean."


	13. You Hate it When She Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [_You Hate it When She Cries_](https://baudelaires.livejournal.com/7967.html) by **the_mixer**  
>  February 17th, 2005  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Klaus doesn't like to see his only protection withered and broken.

You hate it when she cries.

She can't cry. She's your savior. She's your hero. She's done so many selfless things to build this wall for you to stand behind when all hope is gone. And now, she cowers as well, crawling through the ruins of her courage to find her own wall to curl up behind.

It breaks something inside of you in two to see her like this, a tear-soaked, wasted youth on the floor, waiting to die. You slowly join her on your knees, shushing her drained sobs and rubbing her back, where her wings have been torn brutally from her body. You want nothing more than to sew those spun glass wings back to her shoulder blades and help her stand. But there's no reason. As horrible as it may seem, you know more than anything that she deserves a healthy cry.

You lay behind her on the hardwood floor and pull her back against your chest, holding her safely as she cries all the tears built up over the many months. You kiss her on the back of her neck and shush, silently in her ear. She feels so cold when she has no spirit.

You hate it when she cries.


	14. Familiarity is Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [_Familiarity is Comforting_](https://baudelaires.livejournal.com/5885.html) by **jess_darkwater**  
>  January 11th, 2005  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Violet and Klaus have escaped Count Olaf, after he scarred Klaus in ways that only Violet can help with. Uncle Monty feels safe. But some things are best shared between siblings. Silence and secrets included.

Violet and Klaus are sitting, lost in thought, in what is her bedroom. Uncle Monty had decided that it was high time that they each had their own privacy. Violet is lying back on her bed. Klaus is sitting next to her, legs heavy upon hers.

His fingers indolently playing with her hair fanned out behind her. In this instance "indolently" means "not noticing what his fingers are doing but likely the silky feel very much". Her fingers are playing with the hem of her t-shirt: every few minutes slipping higher a couple of millimetres. Uncle Monty had also given Violet the choice of foregoing dresses during the day; it made everything so much easier.

She is staring at the many cracks in the ceiling, which would normally hold her attention, but today unseeing, lost in thought, expressions playing on her face.

Sunny has just toddled off. Klaus of course was staying, at least for a little bit. They have shared so much now that it feels weird not being together. Sunny, of course, had in her own way made such comments so that a blush still lingered on Violet's pale cheeks. Her exact parting gift had been "funiss" which here can be interpreted in many ways, but meaning, "Have fun. Klaus, if you don't kiss her I will bite you." Of course the last bit had been meant for only Klaus.

Sunny in fact had waddled as fast as she could. She wondered if she bit Klaus and let all his blood drain out he might be able to love Violet in front of Uncle Monty. She grinned and muttered "messy" before clapping her little hands.

Which was how they came to be, sitting, well lounging, on her bed, her curtains closed, the lights dimmed and some music playing in the background of their minds.

She is started out of her reverie by his gentle touch on her hand, dangerously close to the bared skin. Their eyes meet, his instantly on hers, an element hesitant. He smiles warmly at her, his skin creasing at the corner of the grin.

He tugs at her hand, pulling her up off the bed. She's sitting there on the floor, watching him amused, and suddenly finds the nonexistent lint on her floor fascinating. He's watching her, bemused, and falls dramatically back onto her bed, legs stretched out, and jeans a tad too short and tight in many areas; though mostly in the knee area. Boys tend to grow bigger in the knees sometimes overnight. It can be very uncomfortable.

She pouts, until he leans over the edge of the bed, playing with her hair. She soon grows impatient; cramp is creeping over her immobile limbs. She gets up and smoothes down her t-shirt, hiding that sliver of bared skin, missing the annoyed look in his hidden eyes. His eyes flash to the hem of the t-shirt, where her hands are now and glare jealously at it, wishing his hands were encircling her waist, caressing her skin as that scrap of material is doing so now.

She however is oblivious, and for lack of anything to do, stalks off to the bathroom. Finding nothing to do there either, she removes her watch, glad at the removed weight and fiddles with the items in the cupboard before finding herself drawn irrevocably once again to him.

She pouts once more, as Klaus lounges, snuggling deeper into her bed linen, inhaling the freshly laundered smell. He can also smell his sisters scent on the linen, it tends to linger, but in a nice way. Once, you would also have found his scent there. Though it didn't smell at all nice.

She starts to tie up her hair in her ribbon, and is surprised when he reaches out as if to touch her and draws back before saying softly, so she has to strain to hear it, "Don't." It is the first thing they've said since Sunny departed, leaving them alone, in her room, together. He wonders why he said it, but he doesn't want the mood to be ruined by inventing.

She shrugs, tucking the offending strands behind her ears. She walks over to him, feet padding softly on the floor. Legs encased in soft cotton, covering her from waist to foot to his consternation.

She languidly sits down on the bed and pushes at him, a frown marring her features. "Languidly" here means "dreamily, her mind somewhere else." He smirks, not unkindly, and makes a grab at her wrist; starting at how thin it is and wrapping his fingers more strongly round.

He seizes her waist and starts to tickle her mercilessly. He chuckles as she giggles and squirms. That is, until she is somehow beneath him, writhing on the bed, gasping for air, giggling as wave after wave of tickling continues.

He stops, thumbs brushing the bare skin at her waist. His breath hitches and hers is still irregular, her heart pounding. He looks at her; she holds his gaze for a split second and then turns away. They are both too aware of the fact that she is lying back on the bed, his legs straddling her, his weight pleasant upon her body. He carefully brushes a tress of her hair out of her eyes, her pupils big and black in the half-light.

There is a pause as they are both staring at each other and then she stills, the giggling a past memory. He's stroking her collarbone now, lightly. He leans down.

There's a knock at the door.

"Klaus are you in there?" It's Uncle Monty. Klaus looks at his watch and realises it's his bedtime.

"Sorry Uncle Monty."

"I thought you had it clear in your head that your sister isn't going to vanish overnight. You don't have to tuck her in all the time." He sounds amused.

He's about to go out the door. He turns around slowly and hugs her.

"What was that for?" Violet asks confused. She never gets her answer. He's kissing her, softly. And then he's going.

"See you in a minute?" she whispers hopefully, unsure if he wants to go alone, to think. He nods, she smiles. He's gone.

Later she's sitting on her bed, glancing at the door hopefully. It doesn't make a sound. He's probably doing something more important than say goodnight, even though he's done it every other night. She's getting into bed; the door creeks open.

She turns and blushes when she sees him, he walks in, unsure, and closes the door behind him. She sits up and her arms go round his neck as he sits down on the bed, the mattress sinking slightly. She shifts over. He crawls up the bed and settles down next to her, arms sliding round her waist, head in the juncture of her shoulder, eyes closed.

She likes these goodnights. It's their secret that he's afraid of the dark.

 _It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
its _compromise that moves us along_  
_my heart is full and my door's always open_  
_you can come anytime you want_


End file.
